Communications technologies are continuing to proliferate across a variety of different channel types and modalities. Previously, the bulk of person-to-person communications occurred over voice channels, but more recently, a variety of text-based communications modes have become more prevalent. In this environment, end-users may process volumes of incoming or outgoing voice and text-based message traffic, multi-tasking between different types of messages.